bakuganfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom
Spectra Phantom jest głównym złym bohaterem w serii Nowa Vestroia, lecz później dołącza do Ruchu Oporu Bakugan. Naprawdę jest bratem Miry i nazywa się Keith Clay. Jego ojcem jest Profesor Clay. Informacje Anime Nowa Vestroia Pierwszy raz pojawił się w walce z Baronem, Mega Nemusem i SzabloTigrerrą. Zwyciężył pojedynek. Odebrał Baronowi Tigrerrę i oddał ją Hydronowi na statuę do jego kolekcji. Pod koniec 1 sezonu, Spectra został zdradzony przez Mylene, która wydała go Vexosom. Jego celem jest zdobycie Rdzenia Vestroi od Drago. Po jakimś czasie przeszedł na dobrą stronę. Spectra stworzył Zestaw Bojowy dla Helix Dragonoida, JetKora. Mechtanium Surge Spectra pojawił się w serii Mechtanium Surge, z zupełnie nowym Heliosem. Był to Infinity Helios, po ewolucji zmienił domenę na Darkusa. Pierwszy raz w tej serii pojawił się w 15 odcinku. Odpowiedział na sygnał SOS nadany przez Marucho i pomógł Wojownikom w ratowaniu BakuPrzestrzeni przed Chaos Bakuganami. Okazuje się, że Helios ewoluował w Infinity Heliosa w celu zmiany Domeny. W 16 odcinku, Zenthon z powodu braku kontroli Dana i Drago wyeliminował wszystkie Bakugany wojowników, łącznie z Infinity Heliosem. Spectra był rozczarowany zmianą Dana i odszedł. W 19 odcinku, ''Spectra przybył na Gundalię swoim Vestaliańskim Niszczycielem i pomógł wojownikom pokonać Chaos Bakugany przy użyciu Heliosa i BakuNano Bombaplode'a. Potem wrócił na Vestalię, przedtem mówiąc Danowi, że może się kiedyś z nim skontaktować. W ''Interspace Armageddon, pojawia się ponownie w BakuPrzestrzeni z Heliosem oraz Mechtoganem, Slynixem, gdzie rozbija ogromną grupę Chaos Bakuganów i klonów Dreadeona. Potem zostaje z Heliosem i Slynixem sam w BakuPrzestrzeni, która zostaje skasowana. W Dark Moon zostaje pokazany jego Vestaliański Niszczyciel oraz on i Gus Grav. Bakugany Nowa Vestroia *Pyrus Helios - Strażniczy bakugan. *Pyrus Viper Helios - Ewolucja Strażniczego Bakugana, pojawił się w 1 odcinku Nowej Vestroi. (600G) *Pyrus Cyborg Helios - Ewolucja Vipera Heliosa i pierwszy zmechanizowany bakugan, pojawił się w 21 odcinku [[Bakugan: Nowa Vestroia | Nowej Vestroi.]] *Pyrus Helios MK2 - Ewolucja Cyborg Heliosa, pojawił się w 30 odcinku [[Bakugan: Nowa Vestroia | Nowej Vestroi,]] został ulepszony by był kompatybilny z Zestawami Bojowymi w 41 odcinku. (800G) *Pyrus Metalfencer - Bakugan Pułapka dla Heliosa. (400G) *Silver Niszczyciel - Pierwszy Zestaw Bojowy. (100G) *Gold Zukanator - Drugi Zestaw Bojowy. (Moc nieznana.Prawdopodobnie 200G) *Maxus Helios / Maxus Helios MK2 (3700G/3800G) *Scraper, Klawgor, Leefram, Spindle, Foxbat, Fencer - Mechaniczne bakugany do Maxusa. (po 500G każdy) *Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid (400G) *Pyrus Hex Dragonoid - na chwilę przejęty od Dana, Neo Dragonoid. (400G) *Subterra Coredem - klon zrobiony z Widmowych Danych i testowany w 45 odcinku. (900G) *Aquos Akwimos - klon zrobiony z Widmowych Danych i testowany w 46 odcinku. (900G) *Ventus Hawktor - klon zrobiony z Widmowych Danych i testowany w 45 odcinku. (900G) *Silver Swayther - Zestaw Bojowy Hawktora (100G) *Cooper Skalny Młot - Zestaw Bojowy Coredema (100G) Mechtanium Surge *Darkus Infinity Helios - Ostatnia ewolucja Heliosa. Po ewolucji, zmienił domenę na Darkusa. *Mutant Helios - Bakumutant - Darkus,Pyrus,Ventus *Bombaplode - BakuNano Heliosa *Darkus Slynix - Mechtogan Heliosa *Doomtronic - Battle Suit Heliosa Ciekawostki *Spectra i Maskarad są do siebie podobni: obydwoje są zamaskowanymi graczami, którzy walczą po stronie zła i w 44 odcinku przechodzą na strone dobrych, i oboje chcą, by ich bakugany zostały Super Bakuganem. Na dodatek bakugan każdego z nich ewoluował w serii 2 razy. Obydwoje też grają domeną Darkus (Spectra gra tą domeną dopiero w Mechtanium Surge) *On i Gus Grav to jedyni ludzie z Nowej Vestroi którzy używali więcej niż jednej domeny (nie licząc Maxusa). *Podobnie jak Dan Kuso, Spectra nie używa nowych bakuganów w następnych seriach, ponieważ ich bakugany nieustannie ewoluują. *Spectra Phantom to narazie jedyna główna postać, która zmieniła swoją głównąDomenę. * On, Gus i Mira to jedyni vestalianie którzy pojawili się w Serii Mechtanium Surge. *W serii Mechtanium Surge zmieniła się jego maska i zamiast jednego oka tak jak normalnie miał dwoje oczu w masce . *To prawdopodobnie on zmutował Infinity Heliosa i Titanium Dragonoida przez co powstał Mutant Helios i Mercury Dragonoid. *W 45 odcinku Nowej Vestroi aktywował dwa zestawy bojowe jednocześnie. *Z pewnością nie boi się Zenohelda.Zwraca się do niego,,dziadku''.'' *Dwukrotnie wyglądało,że zginął.Pierwszy raz w 26 odcinku Nowej Vestroi,gdy wybuchł Pałac Hydrona,a on na nim stał,drugi raz w 24 odcinku Mechtanium Surge,gdy Marucho skasował BakuPrzestrzeń. *Phantom to po polsku,,zjawa'' lub ,,widmo''. *Trochę przypomina Anubiasa. *Nie wiadomo jak Helios MK2 ewoluował w Infinyty Heliosa możliwe że spectra użył na nim zakazanej karty *To pierszy bochater który miał batlle suit *''W serri Bakugan Mechtanium Surge zawsze miał maske i był zawsze nazywany spectra a nie Keith'' Grafika Nowa Vestroia 3675084199_f37e3553be.jpg Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.30.30_PM.png Spectra_Phantom.jpg spectra-bakugan-pyrus-club-16021615-350-263.jpg spectra 1.jpg Spectra_Screen.JPG spectra 3.jpg Screen shot 2010-03-14 at 10.31.12 PM.png|Specra i Mira 100px-ActionForceGameAWeekTakeover 160 en.jpg Spectra.PNG spectra_phantom_by_wooper101-d3hnkwa.png 299px-Spectra_Phantom_3_by_Calamospondylus.jpg 299px-YouTube-_Bakugan_New_Vestroia_-_45_-_Fusion_Confusion_part_1_HQ_0002.jpg 464px-Bakugan_Keith.jpg spectra_phantom.jpg Spectra-bakugan-pyrus-club-16021615-350-263.jpg Gitera.jpg|WALKA|link=fsdfsdf Mechtanium Surge IHelios3.PNG Spectra-Face.PNG Mutant Helios.png Spictra.jpg Phant.jpg spectra.jpeg|Spectra. spectraability.jpeg spectradanshun.jpeg|Spectra z Danem i Shunem. spectrainfinityhelios.jpeg spectraius.jpeg spectramsandnv.jpeg|W Ms iNv. spectranoahrafepaigemarucho.jpeg spectraxd.jpeg dan i spectra 3.jpg imgres.jpg dan i spectra super 1.jpg Gra 89px-Spectrainblack.jpg|Spectra Phantom na karcie Mechtanium Surge Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Darkusa Kategoria:Gracze Pyrusa Kategoria:Vexosi Kategoria:Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Seria Nowa Vestroia Kategoria:Seria Mechtanium Surge Kategoria:Ruch Oporu Bakugan Kategoria:Vestalianie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Mężczyzna